


A Whole New World

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Finding colour [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Finding their way through the world, Friends to Lovers, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mick's still a teenager but he's of age, More Characters to be added at a later date, More tags to be added at a later date, Small age gap, Soulmate AU, Teenage!Leonard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Picking up straight after the events of finding colour, Mick and Leonard learn their way through the world seeing colour and what they mean to one another now that they're out of juvie, as well as trying to remain on the right side of the law.Part two of the 'finding colour' series!





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! here's the next part of the series. this part will be longer than 'finding colour'.
> 
> i'm not sure how long this part will be but i intend to write up to Leonard being at least 18 and i'm not planning to make a big time skip. I will try to keep updates regular. 
> 
> i'm also unsure about the name of this part as well but we'll see.

“So, this is how you’ve been seeing the world since you’ve been released, huh?” Mick asked once Leonard had stopped outside an apartment complex and taking off his helmet.

“Yes. It was certainly a big change to say the least. Especially since when you’re in juvie everything is the same colour, apart from getting to see the sky when its yard time. Even then it seems to be less bright when you’re inside those walls.” Leonard answered with a slight chuckle as Mick looked around, getting acquainted with seeing many different colours. “I guess when they decorate, they don’t take into consideration that you’ll meet your soulmate inside.”

“C’mon Lenny, how many people can turn around and say, ‘I met my soulmate in juvie or prison?’ it’s not exactly the moment or place anyone would want to meet the person they’re supposedly destined to be with.” Mick explained, looking at Leonard with a slight smile. The younger boy was even more beautiful without wearing the juvie issued clothes.

“Ah. I got you.” Leonard said quietly, biting is lip slightly once he finished his sentence. “Do you regret it? Meeting me I mean? Do you wish I was someone else because I’m such a big disappointment, I understand, honestly. Just because the universe has declared that we supposedly belong together doesn’t mean we have to be together. Hell, we haven’t even discussed what we want our relationship to be. We can go on and act like we don’t know each other the moment I leave if that’s what you want, if you even want me to stick around. I was being stupid to think that I’m just going to—” Leonard then rambled, unable to stop himself.

Mick rushed over to Leonard and cupped his face once he processed that Leonard was spiralling. Mick knew he had self-worth issues, thanks to his no-good father planting those, non-existent, issues inside Leonard's head.

“No, Leonard. Listen to me.” Mick started in a firm tone, knowing it’s the only way to get Leonard to stop. “Not for one second do I regret meeting you. I just hate the circumstances that we met; I mean in juvie of all places? C’mon not the best place to meet your soulmate. However, I know which road I’m set for Lenny, and it’s a long dark one being a good for nothing criminal. That wasn’t my first stint in juvie, it was my last – purely because I aged out the juvie system. My father pulled me out of school at 12, I have next to no educational background. I can’t see a life for me where I can make something out of myself. That was never an option for me. So, I figured if I had a soulmate, because I didn’t believe the crap about meeting the one person who will make you see colour, I would meet them at a sleezy bar or prison or never meet them.”

“Mick if you’re just—” Leonard started, looking at Mick trying to read his facial expression for any sign of dishonestly.

“If you say, ‘trying to make you feel better’ I will knock some sense into you.” Mick finished for Leonard which earned a chuckle. “So, shut your mouth and take me upstairs to this nice apartment which you’ve managed to sort for me.” He then added, which earned him a shy smile.

“It’s nothing fancy, it’s not very big. Your living room and kitchen are basically the same room, your bedroom is tiny, but it has a built-in closet for your clothes and was big enough for a double bed and your bathroom is attached to your bedroom. I managed to find a cheap couch and bed for you but aside from that it’s unfurnished, I’ve just not had enough money since I’ve had to pay for everything Lisa needs. It’s not even been decorated because I wanted you to find out which colours you liked, which reminds me, I’ve signed us up for colour classes at the community centre which are on every other Wednesday starting next week for us. I didn’t want to do them without you and I’m rambling again.” Leonard described, blushing slightly and looking down at his feet.

“Hey.” Mick said gently, tilting Leonard's head back up for eye contact. “It’s okay Len, I can’t wait to explore it all, with you.” He then added before leaning down a little and placing a chaste kiss onto Leonard's lips, which caused Leonard's blush to darken. “I’ll get a job somewhere that will hire some no life with not even one qualification to his name. Everything will be okay, Len, you’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right Mick. I may actually have a little faith in us.” Leonard responded with a smile, taking a step back. “Are you ready to see your new apartment then?” he then asked, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.

“I am, no need to worry Len, I’m going to like it whatever state it’s in. You put what little money you had towards this place, just so I’ll have somewhere to live once I was released. That means a lot to me, you have no idea.” Mick comforted, walking towards the front door as Leonard walked beside him.

“I just didn’t want you living on the streets, that was all.”  Leonard mumbled out, reaching the front door and pulling it open. “This is where your mailbox is, you live in apartment 10. You need the key to unlock it, obviously.” He then said as they walked in, showing which key is for the mail box. “Then obviously the key to actually get inside the building and then your apartment key.” Showing which key is which before proceeding to unlock the door.

“So, the building is secure then.” Mick half joked, walking through the other door which revealed a couple of apartments on the ground floor, an elevator and a set of stairs. Mick walked to the elevator and pressed the button to call it.

“Yes Mick. I know it’s not the best of places but it’s at least secure. I wouldn’t have got you the place if it wasn’t.” Leonard responded, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Right. Of course.” Mick said, nodding as the elevator doors opened and stepping inside, following Leonard's lead.

“Your apartment is on floor 5, so it’s up to you if you take the elevator or walk up the stairs.” Leonard described pushing the button and waiting for the doors to close and the elevator to move.

“More often or not, I’ll end up taking the elevator.” Mick stated which earned another chuckle out of Leonard.

“That does not surprise me.” Leonard drawled and Mick grinned widely as the elevator doors opened on the correct floor.

“I’m hurt you’d even say that.” Mick said in mock hurt but keeping the grin on his face as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to the correct apartment and waited for Leonard to unlock the door.

“Hey Mick?” Leonard asked as he unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal the apartment.

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”


	2. There's a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard needs Mick's help with something after being forced into a job with Lewis...

 

Over the next month after Mick moving into his flat, Mick managed to find himself a job which was within walking distance to his flat. Sure, it was only working at a diner earning minimal wage, but it was enough to cover costs and put some money aside to decorate the flat to his liking.

The days that Leonard spent with Mick were few and far between at times, but Mick would rather Leonard be coming to see him and being sneaky about it than getting caught. From what Mick as heard about it, Lewis Snart isn’t the type of person who would allow Leonard to see his, very male, soulmate. Not to mention the punishment, or lessons as Leonard has put it that his father calls them, that will be given if Lewis did happen to catch Leonard sneaking out.

Besides, Mick wants to work all the hours he can to prove that it was worth it that Leonard put his savings towards this place and that Mick could never say, or prove that, he’s thankful for it enough.

Leonard and Mick still haven’t managed to start having colour lessons, with Mick wanting to be settled in before attending and the question of when they can attend can be difficult at times as well as the fact that they had to be registered soulmates before they could attend. They couldn’t show up like they thought, so upon the realisation, they registered their soulmate status, just waiting for their certificate to arrive. Nevertheless, Mick had picked up a few different names of colours when picking out what colour paint he wants for different rooms of his flat – such has his bedroom being blue, a similar shade of blue to Leonard's eyes which, of course, Mick _didn’t_ do deliberately.

Leonard was still being dragged into his fathers criminal activities, planning them mainly, not involved in executing the plan since juvie, but Leonard knows there will be a time where he will be dragged into one, and considering Leonard could create a completely fool proof plan, Lewis manages to fuck up at least once every time because he simply chooses not to listen. So, when Leonard is asked to divide the takings for a job, he sneaks a couple hundred which won’t be missed for himself and starts saving again, with the aim being finding a stable place by the time he’s eighteen for him and Lisa to live.

What Leonard doesn’t know is that whenever he can, Mick puts a little bit of his wages to the side for Leonard to have once he’s eighteen, gained custody over Lisa and moved out from under Lewis’ thumb. Micks reasoning being that if Leonard can save up money for Mick somehow, then Mick can do the same for him.

“Mick!” Leonard shouted, as he walked into Mick’s flat.

“One second!” Mick called back a little confused. Leonard wasn’t supposed to be turning up today, Lewis has been planning a big job; with Leonard's help, and as a result, Leonard’s been struggling to get away.

“It’s here.” Leonard said, holding up an envelope as Mick walked into the living room from the kitchen.

“Wh—oh our soulmate certificate? Wait how did you get that? It was coming to my post box so that your father didn’t find out about me.” Mick asked, giving Leonard his whole attention and stopping preparing his meal for now.

“I saw the post man at your post box, so I just said I’m you when I noticed the envelope stamp.” Leonard said with a shrug.

“And the postman believed you?” Mick quizzed.

“I know all the details Mick, I bought this place for you, remember.” Leonard answered, not seeing the big deal that he took Mick’s post. There wasn’t much of anything that they didn’t know about one and other after all.

“Alright… What are you doing anyway, I thought your dad had a big job on and you were struggling to get away.” Mick said and Leonard flinched a little.

“Ah yes, well, luckily our certificate came in time, the jobs this evening and I’m being dragged on site tonight. The getaway driver… well he got arrested last night so my father’s forcing me to be the driver. Lisa’s usual babysitter is sick, and I’m not forcing her into this job so I was hoping you could pick her up.” Leonard explained, “I snuck out whilst he was fumingly pacing around the house. I need a quick answer Mick so I can let the school know and get back to Lewis. This isn’t how I envisioned you two meeting but…”

“It’s okay, Len. I’ll pick her up for you, but, uh I know you can ride a bike but drive a get away car? Are you sure about that Len?” Mick asked, worrying about Leonard’s safety.

“It’s, uh, not my first time. Soon as I was out of juvie, he was teaching me how to drive and whilst I’ve not actually done a job itself, I have learned all I need to, ensuring that it keeps my father happy.” Leonard explained, whilst Mick’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“Wow, your father really couldn’t give a shit about your safety. I know he got you thrown inside juvie in the first place and arranged for you to be beat or stabbed to death but fucking hell Len, this is just awful. What if you go wrong? What are the lessons going to be then? Leonard you can’t do this.” Mick said, beginning to panic for Leonard's safety.

“Mick, you have to trust me on this, I know you’re worried, but I know what I’m doing. I know I’m young and I’m tiny and I look like that I really should not be behind the wheel, but I will be okay.” Leonard said, cupping Mick’s face in his hands, rubbing the older boy’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, that I think that you don’t know what you’re doing, I do, Len, I really do. I’m worried about something happening too you, whether it be the cops or Lewis… I can’t lose you, you’re the one ray of light in my shitty life.” Mick said, calming down after taking several deep breaths.

“I know… I’ll be back to pick up Lisa after the job. She knows of you, I’ll let her school know that it won’t be me picking her up, but they should look out for you. You’ll, uh, need to take some I.D. just this time, so they know you are who you say you are. I’m going to tell them you’re my soulmate too so take the certificate.” Leonard explained quietly, and Mick nodded before Leonard moved his hands away.

“Don’t do the job Len…” Mick said, grabbing onto Leonards arm as Leonard went to turn around.

“ _Mick_ …” Leonard trailed off, and Mick knew that tone so he did the one thing he could think of in that moment in time. Mick pulled Leonard closer if that was possible and placed a chaste kiss on Leonards lips and hold it only for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Please… just stay here, it’s your birthday Len, you, Lisa and I can order in and celebrate it properly and you don’t have to put yourself in danger. I can get to know Lisa properly and not be worried about you.” Mick said and Leonard sighed.

“You remembered I’m 16 today?” Leonard asked, slightly shocked.

“Of course I did, despite you being my soulmate, you’re one of my best friends, I couldn’t forget your birthday.” Mick explained and Leonard smiled sadly.

“I’d love that more than anything, but not doing the job would be worse than doing it.” Leonard said, before pulling his arm out of Mick’s grip and turning around and walking towards the door, “See you later, Mick.” Leonard added before walking out the door causing Mick to sigh and sit on his couch.

“Shit, did I just kiss Leonard?” Mick asked no one as he recalled the conversation, now beginning to panic for a completely different reason than before. Unknown to him, Leonard was still outside his door panicking for the exact same reason.

“Get it together Snart… it probably didn’t mean anything.” Leonard mumbled to himself, pushing away from the door and heading to the elevator to leave the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, their first kiss!
> 
> i thought i'll give you guys a bit of something :)


End file.
